pokefanonfandomcom_es-20200213-history
CHF EPS 5
'¡Cuidado con el puente! '(Beware with the Bridge! en inglés ''橋を注意してください！ ''Hashi o chūi shite kudasai! ''en japonés) ''es el quinto capítulo de Carrera hasta el fin Sinopsis Este capítulo se basa en la aparición de un puente, pero no un puente normal, ya que ocurre algo más inesperado de la cuenta. Además, el capítulo también rota con otros dos personajes que, también, sufren algún problema causado por algo pasado. Diálogos Archivo: Audino CHF.png No mucho que contar después de lo ocurrido en el anterior capítulo, solamente el inesperado momento final de nuestros protagonistas. Vayamos allí, pues. Archivo: Ralts CHF.png ¿Es el barco? Archivo: Snivy CHF.png ¡Claro que lo es! Y llegamos casi sanos y salvos. Archivo: Ralts CHF.png Sí.. *Se agarra su pañuelo* Este pañuelo sí que da suerte. Archivo: Snivy CHF.png No tardemos mucho en llegar. Archivo: Ralts CHF.png ¿A cuánto más o menos está el puente? Archivo: Snivy CHF.png No mucho, 1 kílometro si me apuras. Archivo: Ralts CHF.png Vale.. Archivo: Audino CHF.png Mientras nuestros protagonistas llegan al barco, veamos como la otra pandilla resuelven su 'problemilla'. Archivo: Sneasel CHF.png Uf.. Ya, ¡se acabó, estoy harta! *Saca sus garras* Archivo: Munchlax CHF.png Zzz... ¿Eh? Archivo: Sneasel CHF.png '*Le empieza a arañar repetidas veces*'. Archivo: Munchlax CHF.png Ah, ¡Aaah! *Le pega con el doble de potencia y Sneasi cae rendida al suelo*. Archivo: Sneasel CHF.png Auch. Archivo: Munchlax CHF.png '*Bosteza*' Bueno, creo que será hora de irse. Archivo: Sneasel CHF.png Al fin, gracias a Arceus. Archivo: Audino CHF.png Volviendo a lo que estabamos. Archivo: Snivy CHF.png Uf, uf.. Al fin llegamos. Archivo: Ralts CHF.png Vaya, el barco es más grande de lo que pensaba. Archivo: Snivy CHF.png ¿Necesitamos ticket o algo? Archivo: Ralts CHF.png No que yo recuerde, solo con subirse ya te llevaban hacia allí. Archivo: Snivy CHF.png Entiendo, va- Archivo: Audino CHF.png Justo en ese momento, viene Poliw corriendo. Archivo: Cara de Poliwag.png Ch-chicos, tengo un gran problema. Archivo: Ralts CHF.png ¿Qué ha ocurrido? Archivo: Cara de Poliwag.png Evie hace rato que se fue a buscar el mapa que se me olvidó, pero ya hace 20 minutos que no vuelve y estoy muy preocupado. Necesito ayuda. Archivo: Snivy CHF.png ¿Y qué podemos hacer? ¿Cómo se fue? Archivo: Cara de Poliwag.png Pues se fue excavando por donde nos fuimos, pero hasta entonces no ha vuelto, he ido corriendo rápidamente hasta la meta, pero tampoco, no estaba allí. Archivo: Snivy CHF.png ¿Y no has probado excavar por donde se fue? Archivo: Cara de Poliwag.png La MT Excavar y yo somos compatibles pero.. no tengo la MT Excavar, y supuse que alguno de vosotros la tendría. Archivo: Snivy CHF.png Pues no, me temo que ninguno de los dos la tenemos. Archivo: Cara de Poliwag.png Vaya.. ¿Y no podeis ayudarme de otra manera? Estoy muy preocupado... Archivo: Ralts CHF.png Yo tengo una idea. Archivo: Cara de Poliwag.png ¿Cuál? Archivo: Ralts CHF.png Intentemos ver más o menos el rastro que dejó. Puede que descubr- Archivo: Audino CHF.png En el instante, el puente se mueve. Archivo: Ralts CHF.png ¿Eh? ¿Qué es eso? Archivo: Snivy CHF.png Creo que el puente se mueve. Archivo: Audino CHF.png El puente se mueve de nuevo. Archivo: Cara de Poliwag.png ¿Nos vamos a caer? Archivo: Snivy CHF.png Parece q- Archivo: Audino CHF.png El puente se cae en una pequeña porción de playa que había debajo, y en ese lugar se encuentra Evie. Archivo: Cara de Poliwag.png Archivo: Snivy CHF.png Archivo: Ralts CHF.png ¡Aaaah! *Caen ambos a la vez* ¡Auch! Archivo: Eevee CHF.png ¡Chicos! Archivo: Cara de Poliwag.png ¡Evie! ¿Que haces aquí? Archivo: Eevee CHF.png Mientras cavaba de vuelta al lugar que estabas, tomé un pequeño atajo y mira donde acabé.. Me he herido una pequeña patita. Archivo: Ralts CHF.png Parece que te has hecho una buena herida, ¿Cómo te vas a curar? Archivo: Eevee CHF.png Por eso no te preocupes, tengo la forma de curarme. *Aparece una pequeña luna y cura a Evie* Archivo: Ralts CHF.png Wow, que mágico.. Archivo: Eevee CHF.png Sí, pero ahora, ¿Qué hacemos? ¿Cómo salimos de aquí? Archivo: Snivy CHF.png No sé... Evie, ¿Puedes usar excavar? Archivo: Eevee CHF.png Aqui no hay suficiente tierra como para excavar... Archivo: Cara de Poliwag.png Vale pensemos. Archivo: Ralts CHF.png ¡No! ¡Estoy muy harto! Archivo: Snivy CHF.png ¿Qué te pasa? Archivo: Ralts CHF.png ¡Siempre nos pasa algo, y ya estoy harto! ¿¡No podemos estar tranquilos?! Archivo: Audino CHF.png Kirle empieza a golpear repetidas veces el suelo, hasta que empieza a brillar.. Archivo: Snivy CHF.png ¡Anda! Mira, ¡Estás evolucionando! ¡Justo como querías! Archivo: Audino CHF.png El brillo se hace más fuerte y Kirle cambia de Ralts a Kirlia. Archivo: Cara de Kirlia.png Vaya.. ahora no tengo mi camisa por los pies pero.. Archivo: Eevee CHF.png ¡Pero mírate! ¡Eres preciosa! Archivo: Cara de Kirlia.png Soy un chico... Archivo: Eevee CHF.png Ups, bueno, ¡Estas precioso! Archivo: Cara de Kirlia.png Esta falda no me gusta mucho pero bueno. Creo que puedo sacarnos de esta. Archivo: Snivy CHF.png ¿Has aprendido teletransporte? Archivo: Cara de Kirlia.png Sep, y creo que es el momento de usarlo.. Archivo: Audino CHF.png ¿Qué le pasará a nuestros amigos ahora? ¡Descubrelo en el siguiente episodio de Carrera hasta el fin! Archivo: Audino CHF.png Continuará.. Categoría:Episodio Categoría:Capítulos de CHF